Uma história de amor
by SnapeFanFic's
Summary: Giuliana é uma Slytherin, ela sempre amou Snape e agora tem que colocar esse amor a prova!  Segunda Fanfic! Peguei 1 dia para fazer várias!Hehe, aproveitem!


_- Potter, Harry!_

_- Gryffindor!_

_- Soufia, Giuliana!_

_- Slytherin!_

Giuliana foi correndo ao encontro de seus novos colegas de casa, após uma longa cerimônia de boas-vindas, os alunos de suas casas foram aos seus dormitórios. Ela, como era um Slytherin, dirigiu-se as masmorras, e enquanto ia, descobria coisas novas sobre sua escola.

- O diretor de nossa casa é o Severus Snape, o homem com as roupas pretas e a capa.

- Que legal! E ele é bravo?

- A, com nós da Sonserina não, mas com os grifinórios você deveria ver! Adoro-o!

oOooOooOo

Final do quarto ano na escola, as férias iram começar e sua cabeça cheia de coisas. Giu vai ao encontro de seus novos amigos grifinórios (começara a falar com eles no Torneio), Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Vocês irão a minha casa nessas férias não é? -perguntou Ron

- Concerteza! -Responderam eles

Férias, os membros da ordem unidos na sede, Giu, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam lá. Trocavam fatos ocorridos, então alguém entrou e desviou-os a atenção.

Severus, professor tão odiado por três deles, Diretor respeitado por uma. Mas ela estava confusa, Giu não sabia o que estava sentindo no momento (ou não queria admitir), então, pegando a amiga pelos braços, cochichou:

- Hermione, algo aconteceu!

- O que?

- Acho que estou amando Snape!

- Não Brinque com isso!

- Não Estou!

Sim, ela estava amando-o, mas por quê?Todos esses anos ao lado dele e nunca tinha sentido nada, o que estaria acontecendo? Foi então que decidiu ir falar com ele, para ver se esse "feitiço" quebrava.

- Professor Snape, como vai o senhor?

- Estou ótimo, senhorita Soufia. -respondeu ele em seu tom displicente.

Há sim, ele havia lembrado o seu nome! Isso a levou as alturas, esquecera de o porquê que tinha ido falar com ele, e sumiu, foi deitar-se e esperar pelo melhor.

Voltaram a Hogwarts, e Giu começou a se preocupar, sua paixão pelo professor não passara, apenas aumentara. E agora o que fazer? Foi ai que ela decidiu-se, falar com Dumbledore!

Não sabia o porquê falar, mas algo dentro dela dizia que era o melhor, então quando se viu à porta da sala do diretor ouviu a tão reconhecida voz:

- Entre, por favor!

- Olá Diretor, preciso falar com o senhor urgente!

- Sim, diga minha cara... Soufia não?

- Sim diretor, Soufia, senhor não sei o porquê e nem por onde começar... Mas é que...

Não conseguia completar a frase, ficou ali parada olhando para o nada deixando seu diretor intrigado. Alguns minutos e Dumbledore disse:

- Soufia, minha cara, precisamos conversas sobre isso, sobre você e Snape...

- Diretor... Como... Como o senhor...

- Sabia? Há mera intuição!Mas devo dizer-lhe para não se perder nessa paixão!

- Senhor eu não consigo!

- Há sim, mas o que você sente pode atrapalhar alguns planos meus e do Snape, digo-lhe, infelizmente, para tentar esquecê-lo!

- Sim, senhor...

- Ora não fique assim, sei o que você sente, só não quero a senhorita em apuros, me entende?

- Acho que sim diretor...

Há conversa com o diretor não foi realmente produtiva, nada do que ele lhe disse era novidade "Tentar esquecê-lo!" como se fosse fácil assim!

Um dia, em um dos poucos intervalos que lhes restavam, Giu e Gina estavam conversando sobre essa estranha, paixão.

- Giu, como você pode "amar" aquela pessoa? Ele é um Comensal da morte!

- Eu sei... Eu sei, mas ainda assim acho que ele, no fundo, é bom! Sei que o que ele faz, um dia, irá ser compreendido!

- Não sei sobre o que você fala, o que ele faz é compreendido! Ele mata inocentes!

- Não, Snape não é assim, e um dia você vai se desculpar pelo que disse!

- NÃO VOU, SNAPE É MAL, VOCÊ SABE DISSO! TODOS NÓS SABEMOS!

- Já chega! Vou embora!

- BOM MESMO!

Dias se passaram, noites, assim foi-se indo o ano. Logo Giu não falara mais com seus amigos grifinórios, e mal tinha tempo de lembrar-se de Snape por causa dos N.O.M's.

Porém, certo dia, ela estava voltando para as masmorras, quando de relance viu Harry sozinho na sala de Snape e foi dar um oi ao lá, viu que Harry estava olhando na penseira e sem falar nada se juntou ao amigo.

A lembrança foi horrível, Snape sendo humilhando por James e Sirius Black, e por fim humilhando Lílian a chamando de sangue-ruim. Mal terminaram de ver a lembrança e Snape puxou os dois para fora, com ar muitíssimo irritado, disse:

- Saiam daqui! Potter suas aulas de oclumência acabaram! Soufia para o dormitório já! Detenção para os dois, amanhã aqui ás 8h!

Os dois saíram, sem sequer se olhar ou comentar algo, Harry foi para o quarto e Giu, para a sala de Dumbledore. Não sabia se tinha entendido direito a lembrança, mas se sim, queria falar com o diretor.

- Professor! Professor!

- Sim minha cara, o que deseja?

- Senhor, preciso lhe perguntar, Snape amara Lílian Potter?

Dumbledore parou, examinou a garota a sua frente, como saberia?Então depois de alguns minutos, Giu explicou o que vira, e levou a conclusão que, pelo olhar de Snape, ele amara Lílian. Giu, não sabia ao certo se o que dizia fazia sentido, afinal, Snape chamara Lílian de "sangue-ruim" na lembrança, e isso Concerteza, não era prova de amor, o que ela sabia era que queria saber a verdade sobre aquele misterioso homem. Foi ai que, quebrando o silencio, o diretor falou:

- Minha cara, vou te contar a história completa, faço-lhe isso porque creio em seu amor por Snape, mas me prometa que não contará a ninguém, apenas quando apropriado.

- Senhor, é... Como vou saber que é apropriado contar?

- Você verá quando for.

Dumbledore contou, contou sobre o amor de Snape por Lílian e que Snape iria proteger Potter até o fim. Após essa longa conversa, Giu foi para o quarto e lá refletiu sobre tudo.

Afinal, sabia o porquê que amar Snape poderia prejudicar a ele, ele poderia desistir de proteger Potter "O-menino-que-sobreviveu", poderia estragar todo um plano. Mas havia algo ruim em saber essa história, agora Giu amava Snape mais do que nunca, por sua doçura, por sua coragem...

O ano estava acabando, Giu tentou se afastar o máximo de seu amado tinha conseguido, pelo menos até agora.

Mal esperava pelas férias, esquecer tudo e todos! E foi nesse clima que as férias chegaram, nunca tivera férias tão boas em sua vida, viver uma vida normal, sem magia, uma vida de "trouxa". Mas esse clima logo parou, ela iria voltar a ver magia, mas não se entristecera por isso, iria passar a semana na casa de seu grande amigo, Draco Malfoy.

Os Malfoys eram ricos, muito ricos, tinham uma mansão enorme e muito bonita, e lá estava ela, aconchegada no sofá de seu amigo, jogando um Snap Explosivo.

Como era bom ter alguém como Draco, ele a entendia, entendia como ninguém mais. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eles começaram a se ver como algo mais, além de amigos. Mas ela sabia áá sim! Ela sabia que, Malfoy não era Severus, e que ela ainda sentia algo pelo mesmo, porém deixou "rolar" as coisas com Malfoy para ver se esqueceria de uma paixão impossível...

O sexto ano chegou, muito tinha mudado agora Severus era professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, ela se sentia extremamente feliz pelo professor, porém não podia esquecer, era ela, namorada de Malfoy e não de Severus!

Ela não deixou de notar que Draco andava estranho, sempre preocupado com algo, sem querer revelar o que. Também achara estranho que, por mais que fizesse calor, Draco não tirava o casaco, foi então que Harry se pronunciou para ela:

- A marca negra! Só pode, ele não quer mostrá-la!

- Não é possível Harry! Draco? Ele é muito novo para isso!

- Você não quer admitir a si mesma que namora um comensal, afinal porque ainda esta com ele?

- QUERO ESQUECER SNAPE!

Mas ela havia gritado na hora errada, Severus estava logo atrás e sem demandas pegou os dois e os levou para usa sala, lá pediu para que se explicassem.

- Professor... Eu... A Giu... Não era você!

- Potter, cale a boca, SIM ERA SOBRE MIM! SIM EU QUERO SABER!

- Está bem, era sobre suas aulas, sabe... Sobre..você ter mudado!

- Hmm, Giu, você confirma essa história?

- Ééé... É... NÃO!Snape...

- PROFESSOR SNAPE!

- Professor Snape, é... sim, eu estava falando para o senhor, e vou lhe contar a verdade sobre isso, professor...senhor, eu hããn, Eu te amo!

Snape pensou em falar algo, mas sabia, por mais que a desprezasse (ser amiga de Potter era motivo de desprezo), que essa era a verdade.

- Potter! Saia agora!

- Sim... Senhor!

Harry saiu e agora só estavam eles, Snape e Giu, Giu e Snape, Giu explicou para o professor que sabia o porquê que não ficariam juntos, e a única coisa que Snape fez foi, lentamente, encostar seus lábios no dela. Uma sensação incrível, nenhum dos dois acreditava no que estava acontecendo, porém logo acabou, e Severus disse:

- Adeus, você sabe o porquê, então, por favor, não volte aqui...

- Sim, professor...

Essa foi a ultima vez que eles se falaram antes do ocorrido, os comensais entraram em Hogwarts com a ajuda de Draco, Snape havia matado Dumbledore e enquanto fugia, Harry e Giu tentavam impedi-lo.

- Sectusempra!

- Expeliarmus!

Snape os desarmou, Harry ficou inconsciente, mas Giu ainda estava lá e com todas as forças para gritar:

- VOCÊ O TRAIU VOCÊ O MATOU! E EU AINDA ENCOSTEI EM SEUS LÁBIOS! SEU TRAIDOR SEM CORAÇÃO!

Snape sabia que Dumbledore não tinha contado sobre a morte planejada e tantas outras coisas, então nada pode fazer se não deixá-la para trás.

oOooOooOooOoo

Snape estava no chão, angustiando de dor, estava morrendo.

Lá estavam Harry, Giu, Ron e Hermione, os quatro ao lado do professor, que sangrava. Porém algo além de sangue saia, algo que foi guardado, sim, lembranças.

Três foram embora, ela ficou. Giu olhou para Snape e disse "-Desculpa, sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar e agora mais do que nunca quero lhe ajudar.".

Snape tentou dizer "Te amo", mas as palavras foram apagadas pela dor, felizmente, ela tinha a solução, o bezoar de cabra.

Colocou-o na boa de Snape e rezou, rezou para que desse certo e acabou nem reparando que agora o professor estava menos pálido e o sangue havia se estancado. Os dois se olharam, como se vivessem um amor proibido, e se beijaram como se fosse a ultima coisa a se fazer na vida.


End file.
